


Historia infinita

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Te quiero.”“Yo te quiero también, Dai-chan.”Daiki disfrutó el sonido de esas palabras, y se concedió el lujo de creerlo, aun sólo por un momento.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Inoo Kei/Yamada Ryosuke





	Historia infinita

**Historia infinita**

Daiki esa mañana se despertó temprano, como cada día.

Preparó el café y el desayuno, los puso en la mesa y luego volvió de puntillas en la habitación, sentándose al borde de la cama y apoyando la mano en el brazo del chico que aún dormía.

Kei no estaba muy feliz cuando estaba despertado, pero nunca tomaba mucho tiempo para ser lucido.

Dio vueltas en la cama un poco más, antes de sentarse y abrir los ojos bastante para comprender donde fuera.

“Buenos días.” murmuró, la voz ronca y un aire en la cara que Daiki no podía evitar de encontrar adorable.

Se había habituado fácilmente a esa rutina

Desde poco menos de un año estaban juntos, desde unos meses vivían en la misma casa, pero siempre se había sentido como si estar con Kei fuera lo más natural del mundo, como si fuera una normal consecuencia, como si nunca hubiera tenido necesitad de habituarse a nada, porque la presencia de Kei se juntaba perfectamente a la suya.

Tenía que esforzarse para recordarse que, al final, no estaba así.

Su novio lo siguió en la cocina, y desayunaron juntos.

Como cada mañana, Daiki terminó antes de él y puso los platos en el fregadero, para luego quedarse mirándolo.

Se habría quedado por horas, por lo restante de su vida también, y de todas formar no habría tenido éxito de convencerse que fuera realmente allí.

Cuando se habían conocido, Arioka pronto había sido golpeado por esa expresión fingidamente inocente, por su forma de ser y esa apariencia delicada que escondía un chico mucho más fuerte de lo que quisiera mostrar.

Se había enamorado, Daiki, y lo había hecho quedándose en silencio, teniendo miedo de ser decepcionado, quizás, o quizás sólo porque tenerlo cerca estaba bastante para ser feliz; o satisfecho, al menos.

Habían crecido demasiado rápido, luego, y como había crecido Kei había crecido ese sentimiento, y la posibilidad de confesarlo se había hecho más remota.

Porque había salido ahí afuera, porque había metido todo en esa amistad hasta que no se había hecho real, porque de verdad tenía éxito de estar junto a Kei como un amigo, a esconder lo que sentía con sí mismo también, porque no era algo que quería perder.

Había pasado años yendo con rodeos y encontrando excusas, Daiki, y al final había perdido todas ocasiones de hacer algo para callar su constante instinto de tomar a Kei por los hombros y decirle que lo quería.

La había perdido en el momento cuando había visto esa expresión en los ojos de Kei, la misma que Daiki estaba seguro de tener cuando miraba al mayor.

Lo había escuchado. Lo había aconsejado. Había fingido de estar feliz por él, o quizás lo estaba de verdad, de alguna manera.

Había sido... desorientado.

Nunca se había iluso, sabía que tarde o temprano Kei se habría enamorado de alguien, porque era fatal que pasara.

Pero entre todos, que pudiera enamorarse de Yamada estaba más allá de sus expectativas.

Luego los había visto juntos, y había tenido que cambiar idea.

Los había visto mofarse, los había visto sonreír juntos, los había visto pelear y siempre hacer las paces.

Los había visto, y se querían, y él se había conformado con quedarse mirando todo lo que siempre había soñado, y que nunca creía pudiera ser suyo.

Y no lo era, efectivamente, ni siquiera en ese momento.

Sintiéndose improvisamente ansiado, dejó de mirar a Kei y se fue hacia el salón.

El altar encima al mueble de la entrada lo miraba fijo, y lo miraban fijo esos ojos, un poco irónicos y un poco acusadores.

Daiki odiaba esa fotografía.

Estaba buena a llevarlo de vuelta a la realidad cuando se convencía de poder ser feliz, porque desde esa fotografía Ryosuke lo miraba, y miraba su vida con Kei, y se burlaba de él porque sabía que el mayor no lo amaba.

Daiki lo sabía también, no le había tomado mucho tiempo para darse cuenta.

Kei lo besaba, lo abrazaba, lo tocaba y también le declaraba un amor en el cual Daiki no creía mucho.

Porque leía esa tristeza en sus ojos cada vez que estaban juntos, porque Kei lloraba cuando creía que no lo pudiera oír, de noche, cuando ambos estaban mantenidos despierto por la sombra de Yamada; la que Kei no tenía éxito de olvidar, la misma que impedía a Daiki de ser feliz.

Arioka quería erradicar esa presencia malsana de la vida de su novio, pero sabía que nunca iba a tener éxito de hacerlo.

Recordaba ese día, recordaba la llamada de Yabu que le decía de ir al hospital, recordaba el infinito llanto de Kei cuando el medico los había dicho que Yamada no había sobrevivido.

Había sido un incidente, sólo un banal incidente.

Y Daiki recordaba la culpa por su deseo innatural que Yamada desapareciera, culpa acentuada cuando Kei había empezado a ir muy a menudo a su casa, cuando sus contactos se habían hecho más íntimos, cuando improvisamente el mayor lo había besado y había dejado que lo llevara a la cama.

Y Daiki había imaginado infinitas veces como fuera tener sexo con Kei, y en ninguna de sus fantasías el mayor había llorado.

Pero eso le había sido concedido y eso había tomado, porque no iba a renunciar en él, aun no lo quisiera, aun no pudieran ser enteramente felices juntos.

Lo había deseado demasiado tiempo para pretender una historia de amor.

Se acercó al altar, rozando la fotografía con los dedos.

Yamada seguía viviendo en esa casa.

Seguía viviendo en el corazón de Kei, viviendo en su piel, en su mirada.

Viviendo entre ellos, y aun Daiki tratare de ignorarlo, siempre había esa fotografía para recordarle que había robado un amor que no estaba suyo, y que esa existencia no era real.

Suspiró, al oír los pasos del mayor a sus espaldas.

Lo alcanzó, metiéndole los brazos a la cintura y apoyando la cara contra su espalda, escuchando su respiración.

“¿Qué haces?” murmuró, bajo, y pareció a Daiki que más que un gesto de afecto, Kei estuviera tratando de no mirar a Yamada.

Nunca lo hacía, no enfrente a él.

“Nada, Kei. No estoy haciendo nada.” contestó, suspirando por la enésima vez, luego se giró y lo abrazó, cerrando los ojos, tratando de imaginar una vida diferente, un contexto diferente, uno donde el mayor lo había elegido porque lo quería, porque no podía pasar lo restante de su vida con alguien que no fuera él. “Te quiero.” le murmuró en una oreja, casi como una provocación.

Kei lo apretó, fuerte.

“Yo te quiero también, Dai-chan.”

Daiki disfrutó el sonido de esas palabras, y se concedió el lujo de creerlo, aun sólo por un momento.

Y sabía que, si su voz por una vez mostraba un poco de sinceridad, sólo estaba porque detrás de él Kei estaba mirando a la fotografía de Ryosuke.

Ese ‘te quiero’ no estaba por él.

Nunca iba a serlo.


End file.
